DCIS (TV series)
DCIS is an American crime drama television series, revolving around a fictional team of special agents from the Defense Criminal Investigative Service which serves as the criminal investigative arm of the Department of Defense Inspector General. The series was created by Don McGill and David Bellisario and premiered on CBS on September 20, 2005. DCIS received positive reviews from critics with praise going to the performances of Geena Davis, but was criticized for similarities to NCIS. In season 6, an episode introduced a spin-off, DCIS: Miami. In season 10, a second spin-off, DCIS: Dallas, was introduced. Premise DCIS follows a fictional team of the Defense Criminal Investigative Service Anti-crime case team in New York City. Cast and characters Main cast *Geena Davis as Miranda Michaelson, Special Agent in Charge. *Mathew St. Patrick as Nate Keith, Senior Special Agent. *Rachel Griffiths as Claire Wisher, Special Agent. She is killed by a bomb set by a terrorist at the end of Season 3. (seasons 1-3, main; 4, guest). *Ben McKenzie as Liam Baine, Special Agent. He retires from ATF at the end of Season 13 to focus on his family. (seasons 1-13) *Gordon Clapp as Dr. Gordan Brickston, Chief Medical Examiner. *Leslie Mann as Zara Austin, the team's top forensic expert. *Jeff Daniels as Alan Erin, Director of ATF. He retires in Season 5 and is replaced by Neo Cortez. He later returns for Davis's funeral. (seasons 1-5, main; 11, guest) *Barry Watson as Gil Black, former assistant to Dr. Brickston and eventual field agent at ATF starting in Season 7. He resigns following his brother's murder. (seasons 1-10) *David Gallagher as Davis Black, junior field agent, forensics expert assistant, and Gil's little brother. He is shot and killed by corrupt assistant director Jerry McDowell. (seasons 1-10) *Stephen Collins as Thomas Walter, Senior Special Agent and old friend and lover of Miranda. He is reassigned following a promotion. He later returns for Davis' funeral. (seasons 2-9, main; 1, 11, recurring) *Chandra West as Lora Slide, a crime analyst and field agent. She joins the team at the start of Season 4 as a replacement for the late Claire Wisher. She takes early retirement partway through Season 10 to care for her brother's two children. She later returns for Davis' funeral. (seasons 4-10, main; 11, guest) *William Petersen as Neo Cortez, Erin's replacement as Director of ATF. (seasons 6-present) *Enuka Okuma as Sharon Green, a NYPD detective-sergeant who joins the team as a liaison to the Bureau. (seasons 11-present) *Masiela Lusha as Ingrid DeLucca, Dr. Brickston's new assistant. (seasons 12-present, main; season 11, recurring) *Robbie Amell as Mitchell Tapp, a Probationary Field Agent and forensics expert assistant. Joins the team following Davis' death. (seasons 12-present) *Corey Hawkins as Ethan Hill, a former US Army Gunnery Sergeant and mercenary-turned-Probationary Agent for the team. (seasons 14-present; 13, recurring) *Natalie Martinez as Connie Mendez, an FBI Agent assigned to the team as a liasion following the events of the thirteenth season finale. (seasons 14-present) Recurring *Hugh Laurie as David Michaelson, Miranda's husband. They divorce in season 5. (seasons 1-5, 8-9) *Rila Fukushima as Chelsae Lang, assistant forensic expert. She started dating special agent Liam in the mid-finale of Season 5 and the two married in the season 8 finale (seasons 4-present) Production The series was first announced in November 2003 under the working title Defense DCIS. Six Feet Under creator Alan Ball wrote the pilot episode with NCIS co-creator Don McGill. Geena Davis was chosen to play as Miranda Michaelson. Episodes Series overview Crossover *''NCIS'' - Season 4 Episode: "" Reception Ratings Broadcast Seasonal rankings (based on average total viewers per episode) of DCIS. : Note: Each U.S. network television season starts in late September and ends in late May, which coincides with the completion of May sweeps. * Ever since season 7, DCIS has been the second most watched scripted show on American television, but it was only in the 2013–2014 season that it ranked number 1 as the most watched program of the past year, surpassing both American Idol and NBC Sunday Night Football that had ranked above it the past three seasons. * On January 16, 2014, DCIS surpassed its previous series high in viewers from Season 8 episode "Justice". The Season 9 episode "Shiva" attracted 21.97 million viewers, making it a new series high. DVR * The show ranked number four in DVR playback (2.714 million viewers), according to Nielsen prime DVR lift data from January 5–11, 2009. * The show ranked number thirteen in DVR playback (2.743 million viewers), according to Nielsen prime DVR lift data from February 9–15, 2009. * The show ranked number nine in DVR playback (3.007 million viewers), according to Nielsen prime DVR lift data from April 6–12, 2009. Cable * The show ranked number nineteen (4.793 million viewers) in the list of Nielsen ratings top twenty most-watched cable shows for the week ending January 25, 2009. * The show ranked number ten (4.535 million viewers), twelve (4.264 million viewers), thirteen (4.221 million viewers), fifteen (4,161 million viewers), seventeen (4.132 million viewers), and twenty (4.081 million viewers) in the list of Nielsen ratings top twenty most-watched cable shows for the week ending March 1, 2009. * The show ranked sixteen (4.091 million viewers), seventeen (4.084 million viewers), eighteen (4.072 million viewers), and twenty (4.006 million viewers) in the list of Nielsen ratings top twenty most-watched cable shows for the week ending March 29, 2009. * The show ranked number five (4.492 million viewers), six (4.467 million viewers), eight (4.394 million viewers), nine (4.214 million viewers), fifteen (3.962 million viewers), and seventeen (3.8.58 million viewers) in the list of Nielsen ratings top twenty most-watched cable shows for the week ending May 3, 2009. * The show ranked number three (4.82 million viewers), six (4.38 million viewers), ten (3.82 million viewers), eleven (3.88 million viewers), and fourteen (3.87 million viewers) in the list of Nielsen ratings top fifteen most-watched cable shows for the week ending November 1, 2009. Critical response The show received generally positive reviews. Geena Davis' performance was acclaimed. However, the show received some criticism, which was drawn by it's similarities to NCIS. DCIS reaction The real DCIS reacted negatively to the series for it's inaccurate fictions. Awards and nominations DCIS has received many awards and nominations since it premiered on September 28, 2004 including the ALMA Awards, ASCAP Awards, BMI Film & TV Awards, Emmy Awards, and People's Choice Awards. Franchise Like NCIS, DCIS has produced the spin-offs DCIS: Miami in 2011 and DCIS: Dallas in 2015. DCIS: Miami In 2011, CBS picked up an DCIS spin-off with the title DCIS: Miami, with the backdoor pilot, "NYC/MIA Cross Junction", airing on May 3, 2011. References Category:DCIS Category:CBS Category:2005 American television series debuts Category:2000s American crime television series